Bulb Zone
thumb|center|670 px A Bulb Zone é um bioma único que faz fronteira com a Floresta do Cogumelo ao Nordeste , a Zona de Quebra , as Montanhas e a Borda da Cratera . Drescrição A Bulb Zone é caracterizada por pequenas fendas e saliências em uma área arenosa semelhante a uma duna. Também é abundante com pequenas algas marrons e uma grande variedade de plantas com tons roxos azulados, sendo o mais notável o Bulbo Bush. A Bulb Zone é o lar de certas fauna perigosa. Predadores notáveis, como Bonesharks e Ampeels, podem ser encontrados espalhados pela Bulb Zone. Ocasionalmente Mesmers também podem ser encontrados. Devido à sua proximidade com a Zona de Impacto, a metade sul da Zona de Bulbo está sujeita a Radiação. Se o jogador não tiver consertado a sala do Núcleo da Aurora, é necessário um traje de radiação para explorar a região sul. Existe um sistema de cavernas localizado abaixo da Bulb Zone, conhecida como as Cavernas da Zona de Bulbo. Essas cavernas são acessíveis por meio de qualquer uma das três entradas localizadas no bioma. Uma das cavernas liga-se às Caves da Floresta dos Cogumelos. Vários Geysers de lava podem ser encontrados neste bioma. Isto, junto com as Cavernas da Zona Bulbo, sugere uma pequena quantidade de atividade vulcânica na Zona do Bulbo. Dois grandes destroços estão localizados dentro dessa zona, contendo vários fragmentos. Duas coroas do mar podem ser encontradas aqui. Uma única caixa de suprimentos é encontrada ao longo da borda da zona de falha. Recursos= * Ampeel Egg * Boneshark Egg * Brain Coral Sample * Bulb Bush Sample * Cave Bush Seed * Coral Tube Sample * Diamond * Ghost Weed Seed * Gold * Large Gold Deposit * Large Lithium Deposit * Large Titanium Deposit * Lead * Lithium * Metal Salvage * Pygmy Fan Seed * Redwort Seed * Rouge Cradle Seed * Ruby * Salt Deposit * Sea Crown Seed * Spotted Dockleaf Seed * Table Coral Sample * Violet Beau Seed * Writhing Weed Seed |-| Fauna= * Ampeel * Boneshark * Boomerang * Eyeye * Hoopfish * Mesmer * Peeper * Shoal of Fish * Shuttlebug |-| Flora= * Bulb Bush * Cave Bush * Ghost Weed * Pygmy Fan * Redwort * Rouge Cradle * Sea Crown * Spotted Dockleaf * Spotted Reeds * Violet Beau * Writhing Weed |-| Corais= * Brain Coral * Coral Shell Plate * Slanted Shell Plate * Table Coral Galeria Screenshots= Bulb_Zone_(1).jpg|Overview Bulb_Zone_(2).jpg|Another view Bulb_Zone_(3).jpg|A rare type of seaweed, found only in the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(4).jpg|The Bulb Zone features a large variety of Flora and Coral Bulb_Zone_(5).jpg|The area in which the Alien Cache can be found Bulb_Zone_(6).jpg|A Giant Bulb Bush Bulb_Zone_(7).jpg|A small cluster of Bulb Bushes Bulb_Zone_(8).jpg|A Lava Geyser in the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(9).jpg|The border between the Mountains and the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(10).jpg|A small trench within the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(11).jpg|An immense bridge-like structure in the deeper part of the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(12).jpg|A small cluster of Flora, including the only Redwort and Violet Beau found in the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(13).jpg|A large dune, the border with the Crash Zone Bulb_Zone_(14).jpg|A Lithium Deposit in the Bulb Zone Koosh Zone Bridge.jpg|The border bridge between the Mushroom Forest and the Bulb Zone Koosh_Zone_supply_crate.jpg|The Vac-pack in the Bulb Zone Hole.jpg|The tunnel leading to the Lost River and Inactive Lava Zone |-| Concept Art= Community_image_1395684116.jpg|Concept art Community_image_1400971752.jpg|Bulb Zone at night Concept Art